


The Murder of our Meeting

by flash_of_a_tentacle



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash_of_a_tentacle/pseuds/flash_of_a_tentacle
Summary: When they meet, Jenny would never expect a stranger in a veil to be her future wife.





	The Murder of our Meeting

The day they met was the day a man was murdered by a ghost.

"It just floated over and hit him on the head!" the maid sobbed. "It's connected to her coming back, I just know it!"

The "her" she was referring to was the man's daughter, a serious girl of about 18 or 20. Questioning revealed she had fought with her father and left. She had come back because she felt he had taken unnecessary action. Scotland Yard dismissed her as a subject- she had an alibi and witnesses to back it up.

As the police looked intently for clues, under her veil Madame Vastra was focused on something entirely different. Standing in the shadows, she noted how angry the girl seemed, and the defiance that came into her eyes whenever a cop looked at her.

She moved out of the shadows and took the girl, whose name was Jenny Flint, into the next room.

"I am curious as to what it was that you fought about could make you so angry?"   
A combination of hurt and anger flashed across Jenny's face.  
"I fell in love, miss."  
"And he disapproved?"  
"He had her banished from London." The response was flat and angry.  
"We are both outcasts, then." Vastra raised her veil. "In the time of my own people, we could love whomever we chose."

Jenny did not seem overly shocked at having a conversation with a sapphic lizard woman from the past. Instead she raised her head and looked Vastra in the eye.   
"I was working as a chambermaid at dad's hotel. Now this has happened, I will be out of a job. Got anything going?" Jenny seemed to be putting on a show of capability.  
"I have need of a maid and assistant."  
"The pay?"  
"The pay is reasonable, yes."  
"Perfect." They shook hands.

In time, the bond between them grew from servant and employer, until Vastra stopped calling Jenny "maid" and called her "wife" instead.


End file.
